


love me harder.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [56]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hamburg Era, M/M, Movie Reference, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Could you write a fic about Paul fucking John in public while in Hamburg, being really rough and dominant and teasing John that someone’s going to hear them and see John taking it up the arse, and John just devolves into a cummy fucked-out mess. Please and thank you, I really enjoy your writing and your dedication to this project!"





	love me harder.

**Author's Note:**

> it's fucking hot today so let's hope this make sense and the heat haven't fucked up my thoughts while writing this

1960,

The vast infinite darkness of space littered the night sky as two young men stumbled out of the club, holding on to each other’s leather jackets as they swayed with the wind in their drunken lack of balance. It was well past midnight and they were blasted. Paul, the younger and soberer of the two, carefully started walking down the street towards the Bambi Kino, their Hamburg residence. John, the older and drunker, laughed to himself as he recalled a joke he had made earlier that night.

The fresh air and long walk sobered up their minds enough to walk a little taller, a little straighter. It did not leave them completely dry but enough so that their thoughts were undisturbed by random thoughts and that their vision was clear, (or Paul’s. John was, yet again, without the glasses he needed desperately so). 

The brick walls of the cinema were decorated with movies of the time. Of both German and American varieties, though the boys failed to spot any British releases. They entered through the back of the cinema amidst the highs of a thrilling musical composition of the movie playing. John recognised it to be the half-way point of the movie Psycho, the soundtrack of which he had heard many times over through the thin walls leading to the cinema storeroom that worked as their makeshift bedroom.

They whispered in hushed voices as they entered the bedroom. It was small, narrow and claustrophobic, with two bunk beds on each side of the room. Both the tops of the bunks were occupied by George, the youngest of the band, and Pete, their drummer. It left out one member, Stu, but Paul didn’t care to know of his whereabouts and John was far too focused on the hand that was slowly, but surely, making its way down to cup his ass. He looked at Paul with slightly widening eyes as his eyes flickered to George stirring in his sleep. Paul dragged John by the ends of his jacket towards the empty bed beneath where George laid. On hand still on his ass as the other crawled beneath the white tee to caress the warm skin underneath it as Paul forced John to lie down on his back on the hard mattress.

“Paul… Paul,” he whispered against the hard kisses the aforementioned man left on his lips and jaws, slowly trailing his way further down. Paul paused; his lips hovering just above his stomach as the white tee had long been pushed up to under John’s armpits. Paul hushed him and with a smirk glanced to the bed above them, “quiet, love, or they’ll hear. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

John shook his head slightly against the bumpy pillow and swallowed down his anxieties as Paul worked open his tight-fitting trousers to release his already hard cock. John wouldn’t lie; he had thought about this all night. Getting Paul to fuck him thoroughly out of his bloody mind. Now, in his head, it hadn’t exactly gone this way; with George in the bed above him, Pete in the bed across from him. But he wasn’t about to stop what was already going to happen.

Paul kissed and nipped the soft skin down his thighs as he followed along with the trousers he pulled till they were in a bundle around his ankles. Paul sat up and with a hard and commanding stare, (though the smirk was yet to leave his face), he ordered John to turn around in a voice that sent shivers down his spine and down to his cock. He heard a small sound of rustling and sound of a zipper and wiggled his ass with anticipation. Quickly after; he felt a hard but small slap on his ass and the sound of Paul clicking with his tongue. 

“Don’t move,” the stern voice made a reappearance and did its usual wonders to John. The music from the cinema hall fell to a sudden quiet in John’s mind as he felt a soft, warm, hand against his cold buttock. It slightly squeezed and massaged; making John slowly feel warmer and warmer. It wasn’t long after he heard the familiar sound of vaseline come out of its tube. It was quickly followed by a hard kiss on his shoulder as a finger poked and prodded before slowly entering with a painful bliss soon to follow. John gasped and remembering Paul’s words earlier; bit down unto the pillow as the slow movements inside of him continued. He whimpered as a second finger entered and suddenly stilled.

“Quiet now, or young George will hear. And we wouldn’t want that, would we? For him to see you like this,” he squeezed his buttock hard with his free hand, “all open and ready for me.”

John bit hard into the pillow again as Paul resumed the torturous movements he did with such skill and ease. A third finger entered and John felt himself beginning to drool as precum from his painfully hard cock started slowly dripping unto to soon to be ruined sheet. Not that it was in any great condition to begin with. Paul pulled out his fingers and John’s gasp and swears were accompanied by the large swelling of orchestral music in the background of the small room. The seconds that went by before Paul entered him with a hard and stiff cock was eerie and quiet. John felt empty and desperate but his silent pleas were soon put to rest with soft hands holding him down roughly by the waist as Paul’s hard cock finally entered him.

John whimpered and all but screamed into his pillow as Paul started moving in slow movements that increasingly built momentum as he moved more swiftly, more rapidly. Paul leaned over John’s hot, sweaty, body as he moved in to whisper into John’s skin as he kissed and bit it equally so. The snap of his hips against John’s ass was hard, in a fucking wonderful and euphoric way.

“Oh, if only someone walked in now,” Paul started as he continued rapidly moving in and out of John; seemingly without losing any breath, “if they saw you now. On your stomach, with me deep inside you. At my mercy.”

John bit his lip to stifle a moan as Paul’s words and touches build up his climax in a way he had never tried before. The two of them had been together before but never like this. Never with Paul so dominant. Never in such a public area. Never with their other band members so close by.

A hand disappeared from his ass and soon after he felt the lightest of touches on his shaft and quickly John came hard against the mattress. His skin buzzed with sensitivity as Paul caressed his cock, guiding him through the orgasms that came over him like a tidal wave. He was left a mess as Paul’s focus all but left him completely to focus on the end of his own limit as he shot sharply and hard into John. He pulled out and away, leaving wet with sweat kisses on John’s equally sweaty and hot back.

“There’s a good boy,” he whispered into the warm skin as he readjusted his cock back into his jeans and disappeared into the dark room; to the toilets or the other bunk bed, John knew not as he quickly fell into a dreamy haze in the blissful aftermath of a hard fuck.


End file.
